bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thrycius/Short Skit 2.5
Never heard of these characters before? Go read the original story here! ---- “Hahahahaha!” In the middle of the plains stood a woman, laughing with glee, all by herself. “Take that, you stupid bard! I will finally get an Omni Evolution! I won't be outdated any longer! Hahahahahahaha!” Yes, this sad woman who was gleefully laughing her head off, almost to the point of lunacy, was Zellha. As for why she was all by herself— What sane person would normally approach a crazy person laughing madly to herself in the middle of nowhere? Fortunately for the reader's amusement, however, our favorite storyteller Thrycius probably couldn't be considered sane. “Congratulations, Zellha,” Thrycius said, grinning as he stepping out of nowhere as he broke the fourth wall twice just to get where Zellha stood. “Aren't you glad to finally get an Omni Evolution? Even if it's not very useful for the current metagame.” Rest in peace, fourth wall. You will always be remembered. “So? You were actually wrong for once! The fact that I'm getting an Omni Evolutionalready proves you wrong! Hahahahahaha!” Zellha cackled madly, feeling proud of herself. “Finally, I beat you in something! Revenge never felt so sweet!” In the background, the fourth wall attempted to pick itself back up so that it could do its job properly. “Excuse me, Zellha,” Thrycius said, still grinning. “But while I did taunt you for being outdated, when did I ever say that you were never going to get an Omni Evolution?” Zellha froze. “Eh?” “Here, take a look at this link, Short Skit 2,” Thrycius said, holding out a link to another page on this site, laughing as he knocked down the fourth wall yet again as it tried to get back up. “See?” Zellha clicked on the link, unknowingly breaking the fourth wall herself in the process of doing so, and quickly scanned through the story despite her growing embarrassment. “Ah.” Zellha realized her mistake. The storyteller was right, he never mentioned it. “You were the one who started making assumptions back then yourself, Zellha,” Thrycius said, laughing. “All I did was tell you a story.” “Yooooooooooooooooou…!” Zellha ground through clenched teeth. “W-well, at least I get an Omni Evolution! I can't complain about that, can I? With it, I can surely beat you into the ground!” “It's true you're getting an Omni,” Thrycius said, nodding with his usual smile. “But it's not that great. In fact, it's already becoming something of a joke among summoners, since even with your new Omni Evolution you're still easily outclassed and hard to fit into the current metagame teams.” “Surely I'm good for something,” Zellha protested. “I am getting an Omni Evolution, after all. That's already putting me leagues above others! Like you, for instance.” “Well, of course you're good for something,” Thrycius admitted, still grinning. “Although it's just fanservice. Quite fitting, actually, considering how you like to manipulate people.” “That's right!” Zellha shouted, pointing at the bard. “If it's manipulation, then I won't lose to anyone!” “I'm not sure if that's something you should be proud of,” Thrycius said, laughing. “Besides, it's not like it'll help you manipulate summoners into using you.” “It's already enough to convince them to get me,” Zellha countered. “And that's already enough. Once I'm there, I can convince anyone there to do whatever I want. I bet most of the male summoners would be drooling to the point that they would do whatever I say. Then I will get all of them to attack you for my revenge! How's that?” “...Somehow, I have a feeling that it's not as many as you think,” Thrycius laughed. “That said, while I won't deny that there certainly would be summoners who would be willing to listen to you, should you really be telling me, your current target, this?” Zellha groaned loudly, pouting as she stomped one foot in response in a surprisingly cute and childish way despite her voluptuous figure. “W-well, even so!” Zellha yelled back at the bard. “It's because of my good looks that I managed to distract your proofreader, thus preventing you from updating your story! So take that!” “Is that right?” Thrycius said, grinning. “You might lose a few fans if that's true, but somehow I doubt it.” “It doesn't matter if it means I can get my revenge on you!” Zellha openly declared. “Ha ha ha!” Thrycius laughed. “That's fine and all, but there's a slight problem with your claim to be manipulating my proofreader.” “Huh?” Zellha blinked, looking at the bard in confusion. “I don't need to explain this myself,” Thrycius said, laughing still as he usually was. “We've broken the fourth wall so many times that even the proofreader is coming here now. See?” And it was at that moment, while the remains of the fourth wall was still trying to put itself back together, was shattered into nonexistence once again with a new figure smashing through it to appear in this story. “TWINTAILS ARE LIFE, TWINTAILS ARE LOVE!” the proofreader declared. Zellha blinked. Having the proofreader himself show up all of a sudden was the last thing she had expected, not to mention having him break through the fourth wall just to give such a declaration, but she could work with this. “But I put my hair into twintails for my Omni Evolution,” Zellha said, quickly formulating a plan in her mind. “So I don't see why you believe I am wrong, Thrycius.” “Because!” the proofreader declared, proving that he knew what happened in the conversation earlier due to broken fourth wall, “Not just anyone can manipulate me with looks! It can only be my waifu!” Zellha blankly stared at the proofreader. “Waifu?” she repeated dumbly. “Yes,” the proofreader said, punching through the remains of the poor fourth wall to pull out a figurine to proudly display it for all the world to see. “And it is the one and only, the truest of waifus! Casko is laifu!” Zellha didn't recognize the figurine at all, probably because it was a figurine of someone not from the world of Grand Gaia. “And besides, you're not the only pair of twintails around here,” The proofreader continued, pointing at Sarui who is not on the scene but also currently on the other side of the fourth wall, which crumbled again under his pointing. “See, even she has them.” Apparently it is now official that Sarui has twintails, even though this is the first time anything like this has been mentioned, and in a noncanon sidestory no less. Of course, upon being mentioned in such a way, Sarui stormed her way in, breaking the fourth wall beneath her feet as she did so. “I must go now, my games- er, I mean, my waifu is waiting for me with her glorious twintails,” the proofreader quickly said before he set off to leave. “HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!” Sarui yelled, chasing after the proofreader. “How many times have I asked you to get back to proofreading already!” “Shhhhhh!” the proofreader hushed, using the power of shhhhh. Sarui quieted down, still glaring at the proofreader, before she proceeded to turn him into art for not getting back to proofreading already. The power of shhhhh is a wondrous thing, but apparently it wasn't enough. Then again, apparently the proofreader was more than willing to turn into a masterpiece if it was for twintails, so he was willingly turned into art as he was carted back over to the other side of what rubble that was left of the fourth wall where he belonged. Zellha and Thrycius watched this entire exchange with vastly different reactions; Zellha, who was left in a state of speechlessness, and Thrycius who was quietly shaking with laughter the entire time. “Well, there goes your revenge attemtpt,” Thrycius eventually said, still shaking with laughter. “But to think the truth behind your bluff would be revealed this quickly, how amusing.” “Grrrr!” Zellha growled, cutely pouting once again. “I swear, I really will get you back one day!” “Ha ha ha! I truly can not wait for such a thing to happen!' Thrycius laughed. “I look forward to whatever you come up with, for it will surely be interesting.” “GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Zellha screamed, finally losing it. “I'll get you for this!” And thus for the rest of the day summoners would stare in wonder as an inhumanly beautiful goddess chased down what appeared to be an endlessly laughing idiot all over the plains, throwing magic left and right and leaving craters all over the ground in their wake. . . . . . Oh, did you think the story was over? Sorry to say, but it's not—for Thrycius, running away laughing from the frenzied goddess, trampled over the poor fourth wall in his glee of making fun of Zellha. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH” The forth wall finally screamed, also losing it. “CAN YOU GUYS STOP KNOCKING ME DOWN AND DESTROYING ME? I'M HERE FOR A REASON, YOU KNOW! AND GETTING DESTROYED OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN IS REALLY PAINFUL, YOU KNOW?!?” Silence filled the area as even Zellha looked at the fourth wall, too distracted to chase after the spoony bard. “Oh, sorry about that,” Thrycius finally apologized, still grinning. “Getting destroyed over and over again, I really sympathize with you, you know? I don't even need to imagine how painful it is. But you know...” “WHAT!?” the fourth wall roared in frustration. “You do realize that just by speaking, you are also breaking the fourth wall, right?” Thrycius said with the largest grin on his face yet. “...” “...” “GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!” The fourth wall screamed as it realized what it had just done, collapsing upon itself in the process. Apparently, even the fourth wall can not rest in peace. ---- A/N: Thry is still such a troll Anyway, to commemorate Zellha getting an Omni, here's short skit 2.5! It's a bit late, but oh well. Of course, the contents ended up making fun of her anyway. Being Zellha is suffering, apparently. Although being the fourth wall in this story is even more so, gg Category:Blog posts